


The Sea Bed’s Rivalry

by all_panic_and_no_disco, astrifer0us, Drake_359, HavenAbyssal, raranalga, tenkotenkotenko, ThatOneAngstWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Collaboration, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Universe, but none of us really know what we’re doing, hello there world, pirate ship, the sea bed’s rival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_panic_and_no_disco/pseuds/all_panic_and_no_disco, https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrifer0us/pseuds/astrifer0us, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drake_359/pseuds/Drake_359, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HavenAbyssal/pseuds/HavenAbyssal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raranalga/pseuds/raranalga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkotenkotenko/pseuds/tenkotenkotenko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAngstWriter/pseuds/ThatOneAngstWriter
Summary: 17 beings.“I AM NOT A SQUIRREL, OH MY GOD.”17 wishes.“God, i wish we were all dead.”17 destinies.“31 is good for us. Can’t you see?”31 levels.“I... I did it. I got 31!!”All different origins.“Yeah, I lived in hell. 1/10, would not recommend.”3 sides.“I should just leave.”1 conflict.“I made cupcakes.”-or, alternatively, a discord server decides to have a war over mee6 levels and we have lore. enjoy!
Relationships: we’ve got platonic wives
Kudos: 12





	1. Introduction.

Hello there! This is... basically a filler chapter. Why this happened, what we’re doing with it, and a basic list of characters.

This all stemmed from 3 users on discord waging a war on the bot mee6 in Raranagla’s discord server. (go check out their fics!!) And, we had lore... and now we’re here!

We plan to write out the key events that happen in our roleplay channel and kind of.. develop them into a story! 

Here’s a little basic list of our characters so far:  
1) Haven. One of the three og rivals who started this all! An inter-dimensional traveller.

2) Dei, 2/3 of the og rivals. A shapeshifter, and a bitch to all on board.

3) Secret! The third and final og rival. A deep sea cryptid, who knows more than she lets on.

4) Astrix! The parental figure of the ship. A being made from the stars, ancient beyond time.

5) Ki. The small gremlin dragon, who just wants to cause chaos. And, very very tiny. 

6) Citrine, the immortal siren! Cryptic, part of the ancient gang, and blunt.

7) Atole, the moth demon, from unknown lands.

8) Bri! Our resident sarcastic therapy friend.

9) Techa, a snarky wolf hybrid with a bad history!

10) Sock! A mysterious water magic user, who has a secret.

11) Panic! Our vampire baker, with. 12 cats.

12) Kris, a minor luck god! Easily distracted, hand them a rock and they’re good for the day.

13) Snivvel, the first mate of the ship. A ghost, how spooky!!

14) Starry, our resident cultist!!

15) And last, but not least at all- our Captain Astrid Kvalheim! The ominous leader of our ship. (Also the owner of the discord server!)

-

I hope you enjoy our escapades!


	2. Character introductions- Astrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to Astrix.
> 
> [a/n!! these are all in the form of wanted posters. visual imagery, take it to the moon!]

The Sea Bed’s Rival: All Personnel Wanted for Multiple Crimes Against the Lands of [REDACTED].  
Personnel Number: #4  
NAME: Astrix  
AGE: [REDACTED]  
PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: A purple skinned being standing at 5'9. A purple cloud of hair surrounds its face and white stars shimmer in its skin. Its eyes and mouth are bright white.  
WANTED FOR: Conspiracy with Pirates, petty theft, treason against the state  
REWARD: $800,000 **DEAD OR ALIVE**  
LAST SEEN: The pirate ship known as The Sea Bed’s Rival  
POSSIBLE DANGERS: The ability to phase through solid objects, superhuman strength, the ability to detach its jaw fully.  
POSSIBLE WEAKNESSES: Unwillingness to enter conflict, attachment to other crewmembers  
LIST O-  
_I’m sorry, the poster seems to be torn. Let me tell you more._

It is an ancient being that has seemingly originated from the stars themselves. It has an uncanny skill in navigating and a generally positive demeanour, but it is not to be underestimated. When angered, it can snap a man's neck with ease, and witnesses have reported it taking opponents into its body to never be seen again. It is very territorial and protective over its crewmembers.


	3. Character introductions- Dei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the crew- Dei!
> 
> [a/n: once again, wanted poster!! all the introductions will be in this form. enjoy!]

The Sea Bed’s Rival: All Personnel Wanted for Multiple Crimes Against the Lands of [REDACTED].   
Personnel Number: #2  
NAME: Deinorus [REDACTED]  
AGE: 25 in human years, [REDACTED] in his own years  
PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: A shapeshifter who usually takes the appearance of a burnt sienna coloured cat with dark stripes on his back, head, and forearms.  
WANTED FOR: Conspiracy with pirates, petty theft, treason against the state, cannibalism, identity theft, aggravated assault, defying the law, arson  
REWARD: $800,000 **DEAD OR ALIVE**  
LAST SEEN: The pirate ship known as The Sea Bed’s Rival  
POSSIBLE DANGERS: Shapeshifting abilities, sharp claws, sharp mind, cunning plans, ability to find deeply-hidden secrets, manipulating ways   
POSSIBLE WEAKNESSES: Unability to swim, certain unspecified “weak spots” on his body, dark history, adversity to water   
LIST O-  
 _I’m sorry, the poster seems to be torn. Let me tell you more._

Dei. One of the most cunning (and also fluffy) criminals. Wanted for his abilities, his charm, and his multiple crimes against the state of [REDACTED], Deified is now taking residence, along with several others wanted, in the ship known as “The Sea Bed’s Rival.” Not much is known about the deceptive and secretive shapeshifter, but what we do know is that he is not from this dimension, and therefore we do not know his full capabilities. Stay on your toes.


	4. Character introductions- Citrine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the crew- Citrine!!
> 
> [same a/n as the last :)]

The Sea Bed’s Rival: All Personnel Wanted for Multiple Crimes Against the Lands of [REDACTED].  
Personnel Number: #6  
NAME: Citrine [REDACTED]  
AGE: Unknown. Speculated to be around 3000, but real age unknown due to immortality.  
PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION:  
Imagine a typical siren. Gills, webbed fingers, and webbed ears. She has rather long light blonde hair, with a certain teal streak in it. She wears iridescent blue clothing in her ‘human’ form, with pale, pale skin; her tail is iridescent, matching with the slightly darker fins. Her ‘crown’ is golden, and adorned with leaves and flowers, whilst sharp teeth decorate her blue lips, along with scales on her cheeks. Standing at 7’3” when standing, or 25” in her larger form, she makes for an intimidating (and rather recognisable) figure.   
WANTED FOR: Conspiracy with Pirates, petty theft, treason against the state, murder, identity theft, conspiring with known criminals, manslaughter, damage of state property  
REWARD: $800,000 **DEAD OR ALIVE**  
LAST SEEN: The pirate ship known as The Sea Bed’s Rival.  
POSSIBLE DANGERS: Sharp teeth, siren voice, strong tail, larger 25” form, claws, enchanted bow  
POSSIBLE WEAKNESSES: Easily aggravated, emotional, tied in some magical capacity to her bow (full reason unknown), hair  
LIST O-  
_*I’m sorry, the poster seems to be torn. Let me tell you more.*_

An immortal siren has its benefits. You know, never in risk of dying, able to see eons and eons pass by in mere hours. However, life gets boring, and that is what lead me to become a criminal. Yes, ‘me’. The glorious, (infamous even? can i say that, Captain?), Citrine. I did not expect to be on a wanted poster, but life throws at you what it will, for lack of a better phrase. I do live a rather lonely life, but the ship keeps it interesting enough so that I do not accidentally aggravate the gods again. [REDACTED] gets especially angry when I do that; it is fun, and also dangerous, to see. I see this poster does not know all. I shall keep it this way- for my safety primarily, but for the crew too. The one thing I shall say, is: beware of fakers. They pretend and infiltrate and manipulate and they will not stop. 

Farewell, dear.  
May we never meet again.


	5. Character introductions- Bri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the crew- Bri!!
> 
> [same a/n, i hope you guys are enjoying it!!]

The Sea Bed’s Rival: All Personnel Wanted for Multiple Crimes Against the Lands of [REDACTED].   
Personnel Number: #8  
NAME: Emmerson Bree [Briizy]  
AGE: 26  
PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: [a/n again: we don’t have a description yet, but we shall soon!!]  
WANTED FOR: Conspiracy with Pirates, petty theft, treason against the state, the murder of a town, tax fraud  
REWARD: $800,000 **DEAD OR ALIVE**  
LAST SEEN: The pirate ship known as The Sea Bed’s Rival  
POSSIBLE DANGERS: Hard to read, charismatic, confident, and if control is lost, SCP-8 will murder anything in sight.  
POSSIBLE WEAKNESSES: Messes up easily and blunders at any mention of past, is scared of losing control.  
 _I’m sorry, the poster seems to be torn. Let me tell you more._  
SCP-8 used to reside in hell, and references it frequently. Make note to look more into this, as there are somethings unrevealed. Was very close with someone in the town before, confirmed they were dating. Previous lover was burned at the stake after being accused of murder. Hardly ever seen without suspenders, is believed that these have sentimental attatchment. Relaxes at music and physical touch.


	6. Character introductions- Ki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the crew- Ki!
> 
> [a/n- i definitely had fun with this one. ki is a super funny character.]

The Sea Bed’s Rival: All Personnel Wanted for Multiple Crimes Against the Lands of [REDACTED].   
Personnel Number: #5  
NAME: Ki [REDACTED]  
AGE: [REDACTED]  
PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: [picture of Ki]  
WANTED FOR: Conspiracy with Pirates, petty theft, treason against the state, massacre, murder, vandalism, use of prohibited weaponry   
REWARD: $800,000 **DEAD OR ALIVE**  
LAST SEEN: The pirate ship known as The Sea Bed’s Rival  
POSSIBLE DANGERS: Able to use small stature to look like a child, murderous intentions, ability to use a cannon, potential with multiple weapons, dragon form  
POSSIBLE WEAKNESSES: Small stature, heated temperament, confusion, vulnerability to cold temperatures   
LIST O-  
 _I’m sorry, the poster seems to be torn. Let me tell you more._

Ki. One of the most overwhelming members, in more ways than one. Their small stature puts them at a tiny 3’4”, but do not be fooled: the chaos they cause could fill 10x the size of such a small creature. They do not have malicious intent, as such, but rather a desire to cause as much disarray as humanly (or dragonly) possible. Stay aware.


	7. Character introductions- Kris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always, meet the crew- Kris!!
> 
> [a/n- ty for 35 hits that’s vv pog!]

The Sea Bed’s Rival: All Personnel Wanted for Multiple Crimes Against the Lands of [REDACTED].  
Personnel Number: #12  
NAME: Kris [REDACTED]  
AGE: Refers to himself as 16 years of age, but is speculated to be at least 2000 years old.  
PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: A "girl" that stands at 5'8. He has long silver hair that reaches to his mid back, with a black ribbon to tie it with. He is never seen without the ribbon. He usually sports a blank smile on his face.   
WANTED FOR: Conspiracy with Pirates, petty theft, treason against the state, identity theft, arson, aggravated assault, manslaughter, damage of state property, unlawful possession of a firearm  
REWARD: $800,000 **DEAD OR ALIVE**  
LAST SEEN: The pirate ship known as The Sea Bed’s Rival  
POSSIBLE DANGERS: Goes by many different aliases, Dependable with multiple weapons, Extremely charismatic  
POSSIBLE WEAKNESSES: Short attention span, Trusts strangers easily, Sudden bouts of bad luck seems to happen around him at a set amount of time  
LIST O-  
_I’m sorry, the poster seems to be torn. Let me tell you more._  
Kris is a luck god that looks young and feminine enough to disguise himself as a young girl with silver hair tied with a black bow. Has a short attention span. As an intimidation tactic, he would proceed to blankly stare and smile at the object/person of interest. Which is rather unusual, because that is their usual default face to almost everyone and everything...


	8. Character introductions- Sock!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the crew- Sock!!
> 
> [a/n- hello there, me again. i’m glad you’re all liking it so far!! the discord is having a movie night.]

The Sea Bed’s Rival: All Personnel Wanted for Multiple Crimes Against the Lands of [REDACTED].   
Personnel Number: #10  
NAME: Their alias is Sock, but their real name is [REDACTED]  
AGE: 17  
PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: _We haven’t gotten one yet. Soon!_  
WANTED FOR: Conspiracy with Pirates, petty theft, treason against the state, being an elemental mage  
REWARD: $800,000 **DEAD OR ALIVE**  
LAST SEEN: The pirate ship known as The Sea Bed’s Rival   
POSSIBLE DANGERS: Able to control water to her liking, very good with a bow and skilled with many weapons  
POSSIBLE WEAKNESSES: Kind, unwilling to hurt others, loves music  
LIST O-  
 _I’m sorry, the poster seems to be torn. Let me tell you more._  
Sock is a water mage, able to control water to their will. She loves music and her singing could be deadly. Watch out.

**Author's Note:**

> ooh, here’s a link to the server-
> 
> https://discord.gg/W24vxq5xvW
> 
> and here’s Raranalga’s account!
> 
> here’s our other co-authors, that couldnt be added, as well!!  
> [techa :]](%E2%80%9C)  
> 


End file.
